Rebecca
by melbor2014
Summary: I always wondered why Rebecca was the way she was.  What happened in her past that caused her to do the things she did? Rated T just to be safe.


**First fan fiction. Please R/R. I always wondered why Rebecca was the way she was. This is just my interpretation. Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

She was never fond of rose bushes. She hated the way they would prick and turn her pale skin red; but at a time such as this, hiding among the rose bushes was the only way she could find a moment of solitude and safety. She held her breath as she listened to the sound of angry footsteps rushing past her and the angry grumble of her father's voice as he walked passed screaming her name. She decided to wait a few more moments until all of the rushing and grumbling was long gone. But fate had a different plan for young Rebecca.

She felt a large hand grip her arm tightly, pulling her violently out of the rose bushes. She saw the cold blue eyes of her father burn into her soft gray ones, freezing her heart. "What have you been up to now you little bitch?" he swore. Rebecca could smell the overpowering scent of alcohol in his breath. "Why are you running from daddy?" he said shaking her violently. Rebecca said nothing as usual. She found that the many times she had tried fighting her father got her nothing but an even worse beating.

He was drunk, so that at least meant that it wouldn't be as long as one of the daily beatings she received. Maybe a slap here and there and then finally sending her on her way to have Danny nurse her wounds and of course, lie about how she got hurt. In the end, nothing would change and they would go back to the facade of being a happy, loving family.

"You don't run from daddy unless you've been doing something naughty," he father sneered drunkly. He swung his hand across her face, leaving a mark of his hand in his wake. Rebecca felt her cheek sting as she watched him pull back to slap her again; this time it was harder. She felt blood in the inside of her mouth, but she never backed down from her father's gaze. As a child, she would cry and plead with him to stop hurting her; but it would only influence him to hurt her more. She found that if she stayed silent and never took her eyes off his, eventually he would get bored with her and leave her be. Which after some time, he did. "Get your hideous face out of my sight," he said to her. She turned her back to him, standing up straight and walked into the house.

She climbed the marbled stairs of her house to her room, being unnoticed by the staff which was normal. Once or twice in her life, Rebecca was asked by a servant how she got her cuts or bruises. She had replied, "I was playing in the rose garden," or "I clumsily tripped on a lose cobblestone in the garden. Please see that it is fixed." What ever excuse she gave was enough to satisfy the servants; even though they knew the master's temper after he had been drinking.

She stopped at the top of the stairs to gaze at a portrait of her father and mother. People talked and said that Rebecca's beauty came from her mother; her gray eyes, pale skin, regal stature and perfect features were all characteristics she inherited from her mother. Rebecca's long black hair was from her father.

She pushed open the wooden door that led to her suite and saw her personal maid, Mrs. Danvers or Danny, lay a green frock on her bed. The woman turned towards Rebecca and arched a thin eyebrow before motioning the young girl to sit on her bed. Rebecca wordlessly obliged and waited patiently for Danny to return with healing ointments.

The stench of the ointments burned her nose as she felt Danny dab at her wounds lightly with a cloth. Rebecca could already begin to feel her face swell slightly.

"Your mother has invited your aunt Sara to join the two of you for tea."

"Is she bringing that lovely cousin of mine?" Rebecca asked with a sarcastic air.

"Yes. Your mother believes your cousin would be a good husband. Marrying him will keep the Summers' bloodline pure."

Rebecca gave a cold smile. "That poor boy is smitten with me. He believes he has a chance." She felt Danny pull away from her cheek and put away the ointment. "He is rather cute I will admit, but I won't waste my time marrying him. I just want to have fun with him," she said as Danny pulled the green frock over her head and began to button it up in the back.

A few moments later, Rebecca's mother, Adelaide walked into the bedroom. She stared down at Mrs. Danvers giving her daughter motherly attention. "That'll be all Danny. Just brush those knots out of her hair and put in a ribbon. Sara and Jack will be here any minute." Mrs. Danvers gave a slight bow and went to fetch the ribbon.

"Stand up straight Rebecca! It does you no good to slouch!" Rebecca heaved a huge sigh but obeyed her mother. She felt Adelaide drag a brush through her raven black locks. "Remember Rebecca, a sloucher is a beggar on the streets; but someone who stands tall, will marry wealthy," Adelaide said putting down the brush. She stared at her daughter's face. "You're swelling up like a balloon and it is making you most unattractive. Were you with your father again today?"

"Yes mother."

Her mother reached for the powder. "Well no matter. More powder should cover it up," she said dabbing it all over Rebecca's face. She saw Danny return with the ribbon. "Thank you Danny. You may go now," Mrs. Danvers nodded and made her way out the door.

"Mother?"

"Yes Rebecca?"

"What if I don't like Jack? What if I don't want to marry him?"

She heard her mother give an appalled gasp and Rebecca readied herself for the slap, but nothing came.

"Rebecca, sometimes to gain social status, we have to do things that we don't want to do. You don't want to be so far below that people think of you as a commoner do you?"

Rebecca shook her head. More than anything, she wanted power above others. Power above men, above women. Danny had told her not to long ago because of her beauty and brains, men would follow Rebecca to the ends of the Earth. Jack was just the beginning.

"Mistress Sara and young master Jack are here madam," Mrs. Danvers said coming back in.

"Yes, thank you Danny." Adelaide said curtly. "Come Rebecca," she said leading the young girl down the stairs.

Rebecca stared at the young man at the foot of the stairs. He had black hair that was slick back with dark brown eyes. He was looking up at her with awe and adoration; it made Rebecca want to die of laughter right then and there.

"Jack," she said using her sweet and loving tone. She walked up to her cousin and kissed his cheek. She giggled when he turned bright red. "It's been so long cousin. You hardly ever come and see me."

Jack swallowed visibly. "I've never received a formal invitation to do so Ms. Rebecca."

Rebecca let out a peal of laughter. "Dear Jack, you are my favorite cousin. There's no need for formalities." She saw her mother beaming out of the corner of her eye.

"We are taking tea in the drawing room," her mother said to Rebecca's aunt.

Tea was an amusing time for Rebecca. Every chance she caught Jack staring at her, she would smile her charming smile causing him to blush and quickly look away. She thought for a moment how childish he looked; he a boy of eighteen; she was only sixteen.

"Mother," she said after a long moment of silence. "May I please go out into the garden?"

Her mother gave her an incredulous look. "Alone?"

"No." She turned towards her cousin. "Jack will accompany me."

Jack gave a quick nod and stood up, eager to get a moment alone with Rebecca.

"That sounds like a splendid idea," her aunt Sara said with a smile.

"I agree. Why don't you show him around the estate Rebecca?" said her mother.

"Of course mother," Rebecca said layering her tone thick with sweetness. She walked out of the room with Jack following her close behind.

"Dear sweet Jack, how long has it been since you last came here?" Rebecca asked when they were out in the gardens.

"Two years."

"Ah yes. It was my fourteenth birthday wasn't it?"

"Yes...it was."

She smiled and walked through the gardens, not paying any attention to the roses.

"It seems the roses are really in bloom this year," Jack commented.

"Hm?" she said turning towards him. "Oh...it seems they are," she said uninterested. She turned her back and kept walking.

"Are you not fond of roses?"

"Of course not. Never really cared for them. I prefer lilies."

"I'll keep that in mind," Jack said awkwardly.

Rebecca giggled then led him back into the mansion and they walked up the stairs to Rebecca's room. "You've never seen my room have you?" she said.

Jack only shook his head. She gave a wicked grin and walked into her bedroom

She sat down on her bed and Jack followed suit. "Jack? Remember when you were last here, you promised me once I turned sixteen, you would give me my first kiss?"

"D-did I?" he stammered.

She nodded innocently, swinging her legs back and forth as if she was six years old again. "Well I'm sixteen now."

"I know you are."

She gave a devilish smile. "Are you going to break your promise?"

Jack hesitated then leaned over to kiss her on the cheek; but Rebecca turned so that his lips would land on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Jack was hesitant at first, but slowly he found himself pulling her closer to his body, tangling his fingers in her long hair. She pulled away from him for a moment.

"You truly are my favorite cousin," she whispered.

"And why do you say that?"

She giggled falling down onto her back, pulling him with. "You'll find out soon," she said playfully before pulling him into another kiss.

Later that night, Rebecca sat in her chair while Danny got her ready for bed. The young girl could not stop laughing.

"It was so easy Danny. All I had to do was use sweet words and give him what he wanted," she said between laughing. "He kept whispering that he loved me and other boring things."

Danny rested her hand on Rebecca's shoulder. "Did I not tell you that you would capture the hearts of men?"

Rebecca smirked. "Jack was easy Danny, he was already in love with me...I wonder...could I have any man I want?"

"With your bewitching beauty, I do not doubt it."

"I hate them all Danny. All men. They have no true purpose in life but to be toys to a woman's pleasure. My father is a worthless brute and Jack is my toy. How I hate them Danny!" she said giggling like a mad woman.

Danny kneeled before her mistress. "Rebecca, I have no doubt that you can enchant any man with your smile."

Rebecca raised an eyebrow thoughtfully. "I think it's something that I should definitely try. After all, didn't mother tell me that I had to do anything I could to get social status?"

"She did."

"You are not to breathe a word of any of this to either her or to my father Danny. Not if you want to see the light of day."

"You have my word that I will take this to the grave."

Rebecca smiled once again. "Any man I want," she said as an after thought.

~Years Later~

Rebecca stood before the bishop in her pure white wedding dress. She found it ironic that she would be wearing white.

"And do you take this man to be your husband to love only him forever until death do you part?"

Rebecca gave her enchanting smile and turned towards the warm blue eyes of Max de Winter.

"I do," she whispered. _Only him forever? Don't make me laugh._


End file.
